The Lost Story of Stars and Skies
The Lost Story of Stars and Skies is a spiritual and famous tale written by a Female penguin named Divoria. 'Prologue' I am going to start by introducing myself, I am '''Divoria', a special one to the stars. I've traveled through time and space searching for all answers of all important things. This story is going to inform you about my challenging adventure with the stars and through the skies to rescue my adopted star who I named Castro who was captured by Darktan. I swore my life I would take care of my star for as long as universes shall stay beautiful. And that would be forever. Now read my lost tale and remember, life is a gift and you must use it wisely.'' Chapter 1 The Adventure Begins It was evening. I was sitting on the bench next to my star right outside my igloo. I was watching all the stars fly in for The Great Star Festival. The Great Star Festival is a great festival where every 50 years, stars come down from the skies to meet penguins from all around the world. "Can I go see some of the new stars mama" said my star, Castro. "Yes, but be careful" I whispered. This was the first time Castro was going away from me, even though it wasn't a long time. I thought about how much Castro grew up by now and that he is already eleven months old. Suddenly, everyone was silent. Everyone including the stars looked west in the sky. Suddenly the wind rumbled, the floor cracked and it seemed like a earthquake was coming! Then in the west of the sky, Floating saucers came and Darktan was leading them. He was about to terrorize everyone! Then I saw Castro! He was scared and frightened from the words Darktan was speaking. Castro began running toward me. "Come! Come Castro! We must leave!" I shouted. Right when he was about to grab my hands, Darktan Swooped down and grabbed my little Castro! "YOU WILL NEVER GET HIM BACK! MWAHAHHAHAHA!" Shouted Darktan. Then He shot a a big explosion on the whole kingdom and many penguins died. But luckily I survived. I knew my adventure would begin to rescue my little Castro. And Have him with me once again. Chapter 2 Gold, Purple and Blue Even though I was very frightened. I knew I needed to do something quick. So as fast as I could, I ran to Gary's gadget room and looked around to see if gary might have something useful. I heard he was making a space ship called SkyShip 3000. Gary said that it is done and that it would cost me 500,000 coins. That would break me, but i had to if I wanted my little star castro back. So I gave him the coins and he looked happy. "You need to have a lesson on how to control this skyship" said gary. "I am sorry, but no time should be waisted" I said. I got on the SkyShip 3000. "Thank You" I said. And i set off for my journey. I knew that if Darktan took Castro, he probably took him to another sky. A sky in this case is another universe with different surroundings. Then I saw a portal! But it was very small and I couldn't fit through it. But when I got closer to it, it got HUGE! It was almost like it was pushing me in it, so i had no choise but to go through the sky portal. When I got through the portal, I saw dark skies. Nothing else around me. I decided to just keep flying and find the next Sky Portal. But then I heard a sound, It was almost like it was coming from my Skyship. I put it on auto pilot and just looked around. I discovered that the sound was coming from a cabinet near the exit. I was scared to look in, but I couldn't risk it. And then I opened the cabinet and... "AHHHHH!" I screamed. And then the three little stars in the cabinet screamed too! We all stopped. "What are you doing here fellow stars?" I said. "We came for adventure!" said the gold star. "Yeah, what he said!" said the purple and blue stars. "What are your names?" "I'm GOLD" said the gold star. "I'm PURPLE" said the purple star. "I'm BLUE" said the blue star. I couldn't have poor stars leave. So I told them they could stay and help me. And we continued are adventure together! Category:space Category:parodies Category:stories Category:Stories on Hold